Frosty
Type of Character Variable, depends on the amount of Liquid Evil absorbed Baseline strength (without Liquid Evil): Normal Status Deceased Appearance An incredibly disfigured snow-Pikmin who resembles a snowman. A thick shell of permafrost surrounds the dispenser of Liquid Evil in his body. Powers Snow manipulation; Frosty can absorb the snow around him to grow larger. Additionally, he can create vast numbers of snowmen, limited only by the amount of snow around him. Due to Jhiaxus's experiments on him, this ability is far more potent than it was formerly. Like all users of Liquid Evil, Frosty possesses power over darkness and unholy energy, along with increased strength, speed, and durability. Copious amounts of Liquid Evil will even grant a healing factor. Weaknesses Fire and extreme heat, though only to a certain extent. Additionally, overdosing on Liquid Evil will cause Frosty to explode. Long durations without Liquid Evil will result in an explosion as well, although it is notably less violent than an explosion from an overdose. Resistances With enough Liquid Evil, potentially everything. Immunities Darkness, ice, and water. Physical blows do nothing to his body of snow. Frosty is incredibly difficult to defeat in the Valley of Repose, as he controls the entire area. Personality Frosty is the definition of a killer snowman, and is your typical Liquid Evil psychopath who revels in murdering everyone. History Once a laughably incompetent villain, Frosty fought Orvtre and Mithril and lost badly to them. Seeking revenge, Frosty came to Jhiaxus to gain more power. He succeeded...at a high price. In an attempt to take someone down with him, Frosty detonated himself, using all the snow in the Valley of Repose to enhance the explosion's power. Though the crater produced was impressive, Frosty only succeeded in killing himself. Frosty was revived after this incident. Even though he would be relatively ineffective in the hot climate of Hybras, he begged Jhiaxus to let him take part in the invasion, hence his presence there. Themes Undecided, but there is an obvious candidate that's sticking out. Trivia Based on the Snowlems trope. The idea of a Snowlem specifically came into my head after watching an episode of Xiaolin Showdown with that Snowlem in it. Originally, I had not planned for Frosty to be fought in the Valley of Repose, but after Hero Squad met Libera and Anti, who were fighting some Extractors there, I decided to place Jhiaxus's base and Frosty there. Frosty was the second Liquid Evil addict I thought up. I don't think Frosty ever used his power to make more snowlems in his fight at the Valley of Repose. However, he definitely used this power during the Hybras invasion. Tropes that Apply to the Character Chaotic Evil, Snowlems (Type III. All the way.), An Ice Person, Evil Is Deathly Cold, Ax Crazy, With Great Power Comes Great Insanity, Evil Feels Good, Psycho Serum, Complete Monster, Body Horror, Evil Makes You Ugly, Fate Worse Than Death, Healing Factor (With enough Liquid Evil), Lightning Bruiser (With enough Liquid Evil), Dark is Evil, Superpower Meltdown, Explosive Overclocking, Power Degeneration, Took a Level in Badass, Deadly Upgrade, Phlebotinum Overdose, Taking You With Me (Attempted and failed), Back from the Dead, Came Back Wrong Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:NyteLurker's Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Liquid Evil Addicts Category:Dead Characters